So Lost and Confused at the Age of 17
by Mrs. Budde
Summary: i used to have it all, then one night it all went down the drain. i have to deal with the pain of loss, moving to a different country to living with a relative i have never herd of before, and of course to start a new life in a whole different world.
1. The Day That i die

Everyone says teenage years are the best years of your life. To some its true to others being a teen is a pain in the ass. But they get through it by little things like friends and music. That's were my story starts. I started my teenage years with loads of friends Hell I even had a loving boyfriend until it was all taken away. It all happened in one night.

Flashback

I was going over to my friends house to get away from my screwed up family when I got stopped on the way by my boyfriend Ben driving up in his car. " Hey sweetie, what are you doing out this late?" he asked stopping the car.

" Going over to Kelsey's house to escape my fucked up family" I replied looking into his dark brown eyes.

" Well get in. I'll give you a ride, I don't want you getting kidnapped or anything" Ben said as he opened the passenger side door.

I hesitantly climbed into his car and closed the door. We drove in silence all the way to her house. Once the car stopped I gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and got out of the car. I waited till his car was out of sight then went up to Kelsey's house and knocked on the front door. The door swung open seconds later.

" What are you doing over her so late?" Kelly, Kelsey's sister asked in a sassy attitude.

" To hang out with Kelsey, why else would I be here?" I asked giving her a 'duh' look.

Kelly rolled her eyes and started to walk toward the living room leaving the door wide open. I shook my head and entered the house. I went strait to Kelsey's room and found her on her bed listening to music. I went into her room and sat next to her on her bed.

" Hey girly what's going on?" she asked turning her sound system down.

" Nothing besides the fact that my fucked up family are at it again. I wish that they could just be normal and caring but that's to much to ask for isn't it" I said laying down on her bed.

She sighed and laid down next to me " What do you expect from people like that. They will forever be fucked up and uncaring, that's why you have me and Ben. So stop worrying about your fucked up family and lets have some fun!" she finished jumping off her bed pulling me with her and running toward her living room.

After letting her pull me all the way to her living room I sat in the chair exhausted. "Good Lord Charlie! Your so out of shape!" Kelsey said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry! Its not my fault! You know I hate working out and being active!" I said glaring.

Smirking she said " Are you SURE you don't like being active? Cause I swear you like to when your with Ben"

"Oh shut up that's not what I mean when I say active and you know it! And yes I like being active in that way, just not to get into shape cause I'm to lazy" I said crossing my arms.

The night went on without a hitch. We talked and laughed like hyena's. it wasn't until her mom came in the room when my life fell apart.

" Charlie, I have some bad news to tell you" she said sitting next to me on the sofa.

"…" I was so scared about what she had to say that I was speechless.

" Sweetie, I just got a call from the police. Your parents were found dead tonight. They don't know what caused there death but they said that were to watch over you until they know were your to go. I'm sorry baby" she said patting my knee and then walking off to her room.

I looked numbly at the floor. Sure I didn't have a good relationship with my parents but I still loved them and for fucks sake they were my parents. I felt Kelsey come next to me and wrap her arms around me. I slowly returned her hug and sat there with tears slowly poring down my face. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Like were I was going to go, who I was going to live with, what school I was going to go to, did I have to leave my friends and Ben behind? I don't know but hopefully I'll know soon. I hate not knowing what is going to happen in my life.

Please read and review. i want to know if anyone likes it so far or not. i'll give credit in my next chapter to whoever gives me a review or gives me ideas. -niki


	2. Its all Explained?

Days passed and I herd absolutely nothing from the cops or social workers. Kelsey and her family tried as best as they could to keep my mind off the loss of my family even though it never worked, bless there souls. After that night I haven't heard from Ben. I tried as hard as I could to get a hold of him but he would never pick up his fucking phone or answer his door. So I basically gave up on him. If he wanted to act like a dick then I'll let him but I don't want to be a part of his life anymore.

"Hey Char! Dinners ready! Get out here before it all disappears or gets cold!" Stef yelled from the hallway.

"Ok I'll be right there!" I replied getting off the bed and walking out of the bedroom. I got to the kitchen and loaded up a plate of potatoes and fried chicken. We all sat down at the dinning room table and talked about little things like the weather and what new movies were coming out. It wasn't until halfway threw dinner that the phone rang. Papa Frank got up and answered it, but not even a minute after he did was he walking around the table to give me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked confused since I really don't get calls anymore.

"Hello Charlie, this is Megan Ringright with social services. We have found a relative that is willing to take you in" she said in a perky voice.

" ...You make it sound as if I'm a stray dog needing a home" I said a little aggravated at the fact that my parents, older brother, and younger sister were dead.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Its just that one of your cousins has agreed to take you in until you are able to be on your own" she explained.

"Ok, can I know more about what's going on?" I asked bitchily. But what d you expect from me? My close family just died and she makes it seem like I'm an unwanted mutt.

"Well, you have a cousin who is in his forties who's agreed to take you in. he said that he wants you to move in as soon as possible and he doesn't want you to waist any time. So he's arranging for you to be sent to his home this Friday morning' she finished with a sigh.

I just sat there dazed. He wanted me to move now in less than two days. He was fucking crazy! Shit! Were the hell does he live anyway? I thought. " Where the hell does he live?" I asked.

"He lives in Ottory St. Catchpole, England. That's why he wants you to be packed and ready on a plan on Friday morning. I'm sending you tickets to the airport as we speak so they will be there when you are ready to leave. I hope everything works out for you. Bye." She said really fast before hanging up the phone.

I turned the phone off and looked at everyone's blank faces. "The bitch wants me to move in with my forty year old cousin that lives in Ottory St. Catchpole, England. I have to leave Friday morning so I have to stop by my house tomorrow night before I pack everything" I said sadly. Kelsey looked about ready to cry.

"I don't want you to move to where ever it is, England! I want you to stay here and live with us!" Kelsey sobbed loudly. Her parents and sisters looked at her with worried eyes.

"There's nothing she can do about it Kels, she has to go, he's the only family she has that agreed to take her inn" Kelly said in a sad voice.

"We can always keep in touch by the internet and mail. I promise I will never forget about you" I said with tears falling down my face.

"Ok, member you promised" she said as she got up and pulled me into a hug.

Besides the phone call and the drama between me and my best friend nothing else exciting happened that night. We all finished our dinner and did our own things. Kelsey's parents went into there bedroom and watched TV, Stef got tired and went to bed, and Kelly watched a movie in the living room. While Kelsey and I just sat in her room and talked until the sun came up. I was going to miss our long ass talks that lasted all hours into the night and into the early morning. But I guess all good things have to come to an end at some point. To bad it had to be so soon.


	3. The Time Has come

The next day passed by very quickly for me and Kelsey. Most of my last day in Illinois was spent going back to my house to receive all my belongings. Then when we got back to her house we put all my things in cardboard boxes and bags so I could get them all brought over to England. That night was spent sleepless and scared. Kelsey fell asleep somewhere around 4:45 the morning I was to leave and that left me alone to my own thoughts. What was it going to be like living with someone I've never met or let alone herd of? And how will I fit in , in a whole different country.

My thoughts revolved around questions like that the rest of that night…well morning until Mama Faye came to wake Kelsey and me up. Seeing that I was already awake I quickly grabbed some clothes and went to take a quick shower before heading out to the air port. When I got back to Kels's room she was wide awake and ready to help me put all my shit in the car. After Mama and Papa T was ready we set out on a journey to bring me to my hell.

We got to the air port and have everything straitened out a half an hour before my flight was going to take off. So, us four, sat there in depressing silence waiting for my flight number to be called.

"Will Flight 2266 please enter the gate now, the plane will be taking off shortly." A young woman announced over the intercom. I stood up followed by Kelsey and her rents.

"It was nice knowing you for as long as we have, I'll miss you" Mama Faye said hugging me and kissing my cheek. Once she released me Papa Frank gave me a tight bear-ish hug before letting go.

"Don't forget to write me, ho." Kelsey said with teary eyes.

"Of Corse I wont, how could I forget something like that. Especially now?" I said smiling weakly.

" Hell if I know, but I'll come to what's its place, England and find you then beat you up if you don't keep in touch" she said seriously before hugging me. I hugged her tightly back not wanting to let go. But unfortunately another warning for my flight sounded over the speakers and we were forced by her mom to let go.

I took a step away from her and looked at her tear streaked face. I took the sleeve of my shirt and dried her eyes before giving a week smile to them and walking away to my gate. Once I got the gate I walked through without looking back.

I took my seat by the window and buckled my belt waiting for the plane to start. Not to long after I was seated the plane took off. Which didn't thrill me at all. I wasn't going to be a very nice cousin when I got done with this flight. So this guy better not be surprised that I'm bitchy.

The flight was a very long flight. I was somewhat happy when we landed. Once it was announced that we could exit the plane I quickly de-boarded the plane. I didn't know were I was suppose to meet my wonderful cousin of mine so I just stood about a yard or two away from my gate. It wasn't until the gate was cleared of people did a man with shoulder length greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and wearing all black walk up to me.

"Charlie, I assume." He said with a sneer. I looked at the guy with major dislike.

"Yea, that would be me. Let me guess you would be my forty something year old cousin? Though I hate to break it to you but you look much older than a person in their forties." I said with a sarcastic smile. He just looked at me un-amused.

"My name is Severus Snape, your cousin as you pleasantly pointed out. You'll be living with me until further notice. I've already collected all your belongings and put them in our transportation." He said then started to walk off in the direction in which he came.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to a black Cadillac limo that was waiting right outside the door of the airport. I gawked at it and gently ran my fingers over the top of the cars trunk. After realizing Severus had entered the car, no scratch that, CADILLAC LIMO! I also entered and closed the door. Once inside I looked over to my…lovable cousin waiting for some type of explanation about this whole situation.

"It's rude to stare, you know." He drawled.

"I'm not staring" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Then what, pray tell, would it be that your doing" he asked raising an eyebrow. I gave him a glare. Not because of what he said, no, because he can raise one eyebrow and I cant. The lucky bastard.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what the hell is going on. Why you of all people, chose to take me in when I could have just lived with my best friend until I had enough money to live on my own?" I said in one big breath.

"I cannot explain anything dealing with that now. Once were at headquarters then I'll explain." He promised then looked out the window. Not to long after he said that did the Cadillac come to a complete stop at our destination. Once we got out of the limo Sev handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and it said _The Headquarters of the Order Of the Phoenix resign at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I asked shaking the paper at him.

"Read it and memorize what it said." He answered taking the paper from me putting it in his mouth and eating it. I looked at him in discuss. I turned away from him and looked at the once empty lot that was in front of me.There was now an old crappy worn down house there. Once Severus saw that I noticed the house he started to walk towards the door and knocked on it once he reached it.

Not to long after he knocked the door cracked open and he entered the house. I quickly walked up to the house and entered before it closed. Once inside I was met with total darkness. Being truthful, it creped me the fuck out. So me being me I started to walk forward with my arms stretched out to make sure I wouldn't run into anything or anyone.

After walking about ten steps I saw a crack in the wall were light was streaming out of. Getting closer to that crack I noticed that it was a door. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before opening the door.


	4. Family Feud!

Opening the door I was met by many faces looking back at me. I searched the group for my cousin, easily finding him. I walked up to him and poked him in the arm, hard.

"What was that for you brat" he growled at me.

"What do you fucking think! You left me outside, then you didn't wait for me once you got inside making me have to find my way through the dark! Which isn't a good thing I trip enough as it is! And when I find you, your in a room with a shit load of people! Please tell me there not your family because I don't know how anyone could be sane enough to breed with you!" I yelled glaring up at him. He looked at me with a very pissed off look. Which at any other time would of scared me but in the moment I could have cared less.

"Sit down and shut your mouth before I shut it for you" he threatened turning away from me. I glared at him again and sat down next to a man with long black hair that was weirdly enough, looking at me with a smile. I gave him a little smile back and a wink before I turned away to look at my darling cousin. Note the sarcasm.

"Now that your sitting quietly I'll explain everything to you." Severus said sitting at the other end of the table. I gave him a curious look but said nothing while waiting for him to explain." Your family was murdered by evil wizards known as death eaters. They wanted to kill you also but for some strange reason you weren't there. So after hearing that you were still alive I went to Albus Dumbledore and told him about you and your...situation. He said it would be best to bring you here, so you could be safe." He said looking me strait in the eyes.

"Ok, so let me get this strait. Bad wizards killed my family." I asked in a flat tone.

"yes, I'm afraid so" Sev replied.

"What would they want with a non-magical family like mine?" I asked not fully believing him.

"They killed your parents and siblings because you are related to me and I'm a wizard, just like everyone in this room. To make up for what happened, I took you in so at least you would be safe and away from harm." He said with a small detection of sadness in his voice.

"Alright, I want to know everything I can about what's going on and how things work around here. Don't leave anything I might need to know out." I said leaning back in my chair. So for the next two hours things were explained to me and I asked questions to understand more about things they said. Finally, they explained everything and I could get to bed. Severus showed me my room on the top floor next to the guy with long black hair's room. I said goodnight to him and closed my door. I noticed that everything of mine was in the room.

I quickly changed into my pjs and grabbed my i-pod. I put the ear pieces in my ears and turned on my i-pod. I put it on shuffle and crawled into bed. I found my stuffed animal fuzzy and pulled him close to my body before slowly falling to sleep.


	5. mens’ undergarments!

I woke up to a stream of light peaking through the Kurten and hitting me in the eyes. I slowly turned over on my back and took out my ear peaces to my i-pod and turned it off placing it on my nightstand. I reluctantly crawled out of bed and into my bathroom. I did my bathroom business then washed my hands while looking at my reflection in the mirror. I quickly did little touch ups to my face and hair before leaving my room. On the way down to the kitchen I thought of all the information I got from my cousin last night. I'm coping with it faster than I thought I would. I walked into the kitchen only to be stared at by the three male occupants. I looked at them with a 'what the fuck are you looking at' look then took a seat next to the guy I was sitting next to the night before.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" one of the guys asked in a shocked voice. I looked at him thinking he was crazy.

"There called pajamas. It's what people wear when they go to bed." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Do all muggle girls wear men's undergarments to bed?" he asked with a curious expression on his face. I looked at him strangely.

"Some do, some don't. I like wearing guys clothes. There comfy and great to sleep in. Hence me wearing boxers and a wife beater to bed" I answered looking at his understanding face. "Did ya'll already eat or what?" I asked looking at them.

"Usually Molly makes us breakfast but she wont be up for a couple more hours. Your up early." A man with shabby clothes and graying hair said.

"What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"Around five" he answered after looking at his watch.

"Shit, I normally don't get up until noon on days I don't have to get up early. Must be the jet lag." I said getting up and walking to the refrigerator. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, and sausage then put them on the counter. "Do you guys want some food while I'm cooking? Cause this is a once in a life time thing. I normally don't cook for others" I said looking at them. They all nodded there heads in yes so I started up the stove and started to cook. Less than a half an hour later I had the food on plates in front of them on the table. I pored us all a cup of coffee before sitting down to eat. They dug into the food like they haven't eaten in years. I shook my head then ate my food. After wards the man with red hair that asked my bout my pajamas cleared the table.

"Thank you for breakfast dear, It was delicious. By the way, I'm Author Weasley" they guy with red hair said. Then pointing to the man with graying hair and shabby clothes he introduced him as Remus Lupin. Before Author could introduce the man with long black hair he cut him off.

"I'm Sirius Black, love" he said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. I smiled at him and slowly took my had away.

"It's great to meet you all. I'm Charlie." I said smiling towards Sirius." Just curious but how do you all know my cousin, Severus?" I asked looking at them.

"Remus and I used to go to school with him and at Hogwarts Snape teaches Authors two remaining children. Besides that, everyone else knows him here as the potions teacher or as the member of the order that gets information for the dark lord himself." Sirius answered seriously. No pun intended.

"Sev a teacher? I feel sorry for all his students, I'm glad that I'm out of school and don't have to worry about teachers like him anymore." I said taking a sip of my coffee. "Who else is in this house?" I asked.

"Well there is us, Molly my wife, our kids Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and sometimes Bill and our Charlie, Harry, and Hermione. Some times other order members like, Tonks and Mad Eye Moody come in to visit." Author replied rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, that's a lot of people. Do all your children have red hair like you?" To that question Author nodded his head in agreement. I then got up and put my glass in the sink before telling them I was going to change. I went up to my room and closed the door. I pulled out a pair of tight black pants, a tight black tank top that said ' I 3 tall skinny pale guys', black bra, and black fishnet top before changing into them. Before heading back downstairs I put on my socks and black and white chucks.


	6. Authors Note

Hey everyone,

Thank you to all who commented on my story so far and I'm grateful for all the people who actually read my story. Right now I'm working on the 6th chapter. I sorta have something done but I'm not all that proud of it. If anyone has any suggestions on what they want to see happen in this chapter or chapters to come then just send me a message and I'll think about the suggestions given. Well I got to go and try to get some sleep tonight so I wont be a walking zombie at school tomorrow, like I was today.

Xox-Niki


	7. Men Suck!

Entering the kitchen I saw that all the Weasley's were present minus Bill and Charlie. Also, who I assumed was Hermione and Harry were also sitting at the table along with everyone else. Once I sat down next to Sirius I was introduced to everyone new at the table so I could match the names to the faces. Fred and George (twins) are my favorite of the Weasley's. There funny as hell and cute as fuck. I would of defiantly went for one of them but they both have girlfriends. Lucky bitches.

The rest of the morning was spent talking about me and my life before I came to England. I didn't tell them much, just the basics. My age; 18 My b-day; January 28 My tattoos and piercings; 4 in my left ear, 2 and an industrial in my right ear, right eyebrow, left side of my nose, tongue, surface piercings by my hip bones, and belly button. My music; Mest, GC, Simple Plan, Blink 182, Son of Dork, and more. I also told them what I liked to do on my free time and what things I liked and disliked. Well to an extent.

After they knew enough about me…well as much as I wanted them to know. I asked them about wizarding things. They explained quidditch to me and told me how big of a sport it was. I couldn't wait to see a game in real life. After the long discussion about quidditch everyone except Sirius left the room to find other things to do, or in Author and Remus's case work.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Sirius asked looking at me intently with his steel gray eyes.

"I think its great. The people here are really nice and make me feel welcome, even though they know I'm related to Severus." I answered fidgeting under his intense stare.

"That's because everyone likes you and I can see why." He said moving a piece of hair out of my face that recently fell there. I blushed at his touch and looked pointy at my shoes." I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime. Just me and you" Sirius asked after lifting my head up with thumb and pointer finger.

"Sure, I'd love that" I answered smiling. I saw him slowly leaning towards me and when he was a couple inches from his face Hermione came in. Sirius quickly put distance between us. I looked at Hermione and saw the shock and anger that resided on her face.

"Herms, its not what it looks like" Sirius said standing up.

"Yes, it is Sirius. You almost kissed a girl you hardly even know when you know that it would break Sarah's heart if she saw" She said in a pissed off tone then walked out of the kitchen, but not before sending a glare my way.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked in a demanding tone. Sirius squirmed under my gaze. He hesitantly sat down in the chair he was originally sitting in and looked at me.

"Well, Sarah is a girl that I used to go out with and we recently broke up and she still loves me. So, I decided to go back out with her for pity and I've tried to brake up with her again because she's becoming clingy again. But its hard." He finished then looked up at me. I shook my head.

"So you planned on getting my into your web so you could have a little fun while in the relationship or you just wanted to make her jealous and realize that you don't want her anymore. In any case you would be using me for your own personal gain, not because you want to get with me" I said standing up and walking to the kitchen door. "Get over this grade school/ High school bull shit because I'm sick of it. Have been since my high school years." I said before leaving up to my room.

Once to my room I closed and locked my door. I grabbed my i-pod and turning it on. I fell back on my bed and listened to my music while cursing Sirius in my head. Damn men are all the same. There horny bastards that don't care about anything except for fucking, plain and simple.


	8. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone. I just found out that im retarded and fucked up ch.3. But don't worry I fixed it, it now has the right ch. In it and to the right story too. Well, besides that, I have a new chapter almost done and will be up once im somewhat happy with it. I hope you like the story so far. -niki


	9. In the Eyes of the Beholder

Authors note

I know I haven't written in a long ass time so I'm going to try and make this chapter long for my readers.(if I have any) but I would love some feedback on this story if you like it or if you don't. well, I guess on with the story.

"MY EYES!!!" I said covering my eyes up with both hands. I had just witnessed Sirius and his whore getting close to fucking on the kitchen table. My poor eyes will never see the same. And its all the whores fault, shit, if she had some decency her and Sirius would fuck in his room.

"Oh my God! I'm SO sorry!" came a feminine voice from the table. I uncovered my eyes to see a pretty coughsluttycough blond girl arranging her dress to were it covered her once exposed body. I sent a glare to both her and a guilty looking Sirius.

"well, if you and your toy would fuck in a non public area of the house you wouldn't have to be sorry now would you" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest. She just gave me a look of hatred before she gave her toy a kiss and she appreated out with a CRACK.

"That was very unnecessary, you know" Sirius said while giving me a glare. I moved closer to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Really? I didn't think so. This coming from a guy who doesn't want to be with that whore you sure as hell stick up for her. But whatever, I don't need this baby momma drama bull shit. I'm going to go and find my boys." I said before turning away and marching myself up the stairs.

I found the twins only seconds after. They were in their room sitting over a smoking caldron. I made sure to make my presents known, so not to scare them, before taking a seat behind them. "What do we own the pleasure of your company?" Freddy asked while glancing back at me.

"I want your guys help now, the sooner the better. That bitch needs to go down. I'll need all the help I can get." I said looking into the smoking potion.

The twins looked at me and smiled." You have our help. Along with most of everyone in the house, except for Hermione. Well get you a man to help with the Sirius factor. Don't you worry about that." I gave them a confused look." To make him jealous of Corse! That way shit will be helped along" George said answering my unasked question.

"Alright kiddies, sounds promising. I'll see you two around" I gave them both a pat on the head and walked out of their room and to mine. I laid on the bed and looked at my ceiling trying to find different shapes in it before I fell into a welcoming sleep.

A couple weeks went by and Fred and George have yet to find a man to help me. I was starting to lose hope and that isn't good. I need to get that whore out of this house and back on the streets were she belongs. Not just for my good but Sirius's and everyone else in this house, for that matter. I walked down stairs to the order meeting wearing a pair of black short shorts and a black tank top. Only reason I was wearing so little was the fact that someone likes to keep the house at really hot temperatures. Give you three guesses who, and the first two don't count. I sat down between my two favorite people in the whole wide world. In basics, the twins.

This fucking meeting is so boring! We've been sitting here for about two hours and nothing new has been told to us. I think the twins are trying to carve perverted pictures into the table with a fork. Yep, they are. Its not working that well, but you can tell what there trying to make the stick people do. Only if their mother could see from were she's sitting, she'd have kittens. Ok, now Dumbledore is standing up this should be good. Note the sarcasm.

"I have an important announcement to make. We have a new member of the order joining us tonight. He's been doing under cover work for many years now. Many have thought him to be dead, but in fact he has been in hiding for all this time. Please welcome Regulus Black." Dumbledore said as he motioned for a man to come out of the shadows. Fuck! He was like a mini Sirius clone. But more rugged and younger. And he, unlike Sirius, was as people described, gothic-ish. The twins elbowed be in the sides and I looked at them to see two matching smirks.

"Him, he's our guy" I eyed them then looked at our new comrade. I was met with silvery black eyes. Yep, this will work.


End file.
